Soul Mate
by Divergent187
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! It is a Uriah/Tris story! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

Today was a slow day at work. Me and Tori barely had any customers. So I went home early. I am at the door of me and Tobias' apartment when it's completely silent. I walk in to find no Tobias on the couch, so I check the bedroom. He isn't there. That's when I start to panic. " TOBIAS! TOBIAS!" No answer! I decide out of nowhere to go check the Chasm, when I see it. I see Tobias kissing a girl! When I get closer I realize it's Lauren, a former Dauntless Instructor, that is kissing Tobias! Tears fill my eyes as I say, " What the heck Tobias!" Once he sees me I run as fast as I can to the only place I can think of.

_**This is my first fanfiction! I will post Chapter 2 if I**_

_** get 5 reviews! Thanks! Enjoy :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias POV**

I'm heading back to me and Tris' apartment when I see Lauren. Oh Lauren…she's adorable. "Hey Laur-" she cuts me off with a kiss, and I kiss back. "So have you told Tris?" Lauren asks. "I was about to." I give Lauren an intended peck on the lips when it starts lasting pretty long when I hear an all to familiar voice. Tris. "What the heck Tobias!" Then she runs off. I start chasing after her saying, " . Please let me explain!" She keeps running until she reaches Christina's apartment.

**Tris POV**

I'm running to Christina's apartment. When I get there I frantically knock on the door. I see Tobias running after me. "Christina please open the door!" I yell. She finally opens the door. When she sees me crying she immediately lets me in, closing the door right before Tobias gets here. "Tris. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Christina asks. "T…To…Tobias…ch…," I can't seem to get my words together. "What Tris?" Christina asks surprisingly not impatient. " . ." I say in between sobs.

**5 more reviews then comes Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 3**

**Christina POV**

I had just sat down on the couch when someone starts knocking frantically on my door. "Christina please open the door!" someone yells. It's Tris. When I open the door I notice Tris is crying and Tobias is running after her yelling something. I immediately let her in and close the door in Tobias' face. I hear Tobias knocking on the door yelling " . Please let me explain!" I choose to ignore him but I know he has something to do with it. "Tris. What's wrong? Why are you crying? I ask. 'T…To…Tobias…ch..," she can't get her words together so I ask, "What Tris? Tobias what?" " . " she says in between sobs. I grab her into a hug. "Tris I'm so sorry! I'm gonna kick his sorry butt and I'm sure so will the rest of our friends." I say. "Thank you!" "That's what friends are for right?" "Yea." she replies.

**Tris POV**

"Hey Chris?" I ask. "Yes Tris?"asks Christina. " Can I stay here till I get a new apatment?" "Yes Tris. Of course!" "Thank you so much for everything!" "No problem. Do you want me to call Uriah and Zeke?"

"Yes please!" I reply back with a hint of excitement in my voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 4**

**Zeke POV**

_**Ring Ring Ring!**_

I wake up to see my phone ringing. It's Christina. I answer it quickly. "Hello." I answer. "Hey Zeke I need you and Uriah to come over her ASAP!" "Why?" "It's Tris." she anwers. And with that I hang up. Tris is like the little sister I never had so as a boy I feel protection over her. But with Uriah that's a different story. Uriah has really strong feelings for Tris and when he found out Tris liked Tobias he was heartbroken. Marlene likes Uriah, and has even asked him out but he turned her down every time. I walk up to Uriah's bedroom to find a sleeping Uriah. "Uriah." I say "Uriah.' "URIAH!" I yell throwing a pillow at him. " What Zeke? If it has nothing to do with Dauntless cake let me sleep." he says groggily. "Its Tris!" and that's all I have to say and he is up. When I'm walking out I cant help but smile. When we get to Christina and Will's apartment we are let in only to find Tris crying.

**Uriah POV**

We walk in to the apartment and see Tris sobbing on the couch. I immediately feel bad and before I could think I'm on the floor kneeling in front of Tris. I gently pull her chin up so she is looking at me. "Tris what's wrong?" I ask full of concern. " . .me" she says in between sobs. I quicky wrap her in my embrace holding her tight. I whisper soothing things in her hear to calm down and she does. "I'm going to beat the living day-lights out of To-.. Four!" I say. "Me too!" says Zeke. "Me three." says Christina. "I'll go get everyone else too! If that's ok Tris?" asks Zeke. " That's fine." Tris says where only I can hear. I nod my head to Zeke and with that he's off.

**! Please tell me what I should add as extras in the next chapters!**

**Thanks Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

With that Zeke heads off. I'm still wrapped in Uriah's arms when I drift off.

I am awaken by Uriah's soft voice, " Tris. Everyone is here." "Okay." I reply back. "Do they already k-" he cuts me off, "Yes they know." "Oh okay." I say with a hint of relive. He smiles at that and I smile back.

"How are you?" asks Marlene. "I'm fine." "Well if it makes you feel any better we are all going to beat the crap out of him." says Will. Him saying this makes me feel a lot better and with that I manage a smile. "I'll take that as a yes! But we need your stuff." says Christina. "Okay." is all I say and before I know it we are going back to my old apartment with everyone at my side. When we get there To…I mean Four is not there, but Zeke and Will stay outside and guard the door. Me, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Shauna, and Uriah go inside. The place is a mess. Clothes everywhere and used cups and plates. It looks awful, but Four was not expecting guests. I realize how much I have not missed this place, it just brings back memories. Before I know it I am sobbing and I feel strong arms wrap around me. Uriah. I turn around and sob into his chest.

When I finally calm down I start to pack. First I pack all my clothes and then go into the bathroom to get my limited amount of makeup and shower stuff. Before I go I decide to leave Four a note.

_**Dear Four,**_

_**I have came to get all my clothes and other necessities and I am leaving forever. Don't bother coming to say good bye or apologize because I won't allow it. Please don't try to come and talk to me either because I will most likely ignore you. Have a good life with Lauren!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tris**_

I finish writing__the letter and I'm about to go outside when I hear yelling.

**Tobias POV**

I'm going back to my apartment, from work, when I see Will and Zeke standing in front of the door. I know Tris is inside when I see them. "What are you guys doing here?!" I yell a little louder than I meant to. "Um..Waiting." says Will. "Waiting for what?" "Your ex." Zeke says with a hint of anger in his voice. "How do you guys know about that?"I ask even though I know the answer. "TRIS! Who else would tell us!" says Will getting angry too. Before I know what I'm saying I've already said it, "I don't know why Tris would tell you because you guys aren't her friends. You would do the same thing to her if you were me!" Before I know it Zeke has thrown a punch straight at my jaw making me lose my balance. Then Will punches my right temple. And its lights out for me. The last thing I see is Tris coming out of the apartment.

**Tris POV**

I walk out of the apartment right as Four falls on the floor. "You guys done?" asks Zeke. "Um…Yea. What happened?" I ask still in shock. " Well…..uh… to make a long story short….. He tried to come in." stutters Zeke. "Let's just say we took out anger." says Will. Before I can think about it I am giving them both hugs. "I love you guys. Thank you!" I say. "We love you too Tris." they both say at the same time, then we all burst out laughing for no specific reason.

**Uriah POV**

I suddenly pick Tris up and sling her over my shoulder. I start running to Christina's apartment with a laughing, screaming Tris on my shoulder. "Uriah. .down!" she screams in between laughter. I can't help but smile at her. When I get to the apartment I put her down even though I don't want to. " ." I say laughing. " .fun" she says catching her breath from laughing so hard. Her laugh is so cute. I love it. Christina pulls me out of my daze as she walks in. "What are you guys doing?" she says wiggling her eyebrows. "Haha. Nothing!" I say back kinda irritated that they ruined a good moment but I don't show it. "So what do you guys want to do?" asks Lynn. "Let's have some fun!" I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

"Let's have some fun!" says Uriah. I instantly start smiling. "What kind of fun?" I ask. "Let's go to the cafeteria!" says Zeke. "Okay." me and Uriah say at the same time. We both start laughing. I turn to Christina and she is wiggling her eyebrows and I just roll my eyes. We start walking and Uriah suddenly grabs my hand. I don't let go or turn away I just smile at the thought of our intertwined hands. We all go grab a piece of cake and sit down at our normal table.

**Uriah POV**

We are all walking to the cafeteria when I grab Tris' hand. She doesn't let go and I let feel like that is a weight lifted off my shoulders. I see her smiling and looking at our intertwined hands. That puts a smile on my face.

We all grab a piece of Dauntless Cake. Yum…Cake! I look over at Tris and realize that she is staring at me and I stare back. Someone clears their throat from behind us. I decide to turn around. And I see a person I do not really want to see right now. Four. The next time I look at him he has a piece of cake in his face. And soon enough I realize I'm the person that put it there. "RUN!" Tris yells.

**Tris POV**

"RUN!" I yell and we all do. We start running to where I don't know. Oh.. We are going to Uriah and Zeke's apartment. When we all get there we all are laughing and we do that for a while. When we all finally catch our breaths Zeke says, "That was awesome!" I

**Christina POV**

"That was awesome!" Zeke yells. "Ha ha ha! That was so funny!" "Uriah why did you do that?" asks Shauna still laughing. "I don't know! I did not realize I did it until I saw it!" he says also laughing. We all burst out laughing when he said this.

I know Uriah has a thing for Tris and maybe now he can have her.

We decide to play Candor or Dauntless until dinner. After dinner I ask everyone if they wanted to stay over and they do.

**Uriah POV**

We end up watching movies all night. We all sleep on the floor except for Christina and Will. I mean it is their apartment anyway. I try to sleep but soon realize that I'm not going to fall asleep. I look over at Tris and see that she is not asleep either. She sees me looking at her then I quickly turn away. "Uriah." Tris says after a while. "Tris." I say mimicking her tone. " Yes Tris." I say on a more serious tone. "Um..okay..Uriah do you like me?" "Yes Tris I like you." I say propping myself up on my elbow. "Like like?" "Yes, like like." "Ok." "Tris can I ask you something?" I ask Tris. "Yea. Anything." she replies.

"Tris do you like me? Like like?' "Yes Uriah. I like you!" "Okay Tris. Goodnight." "Goodnight Uriah."

She actually admitted she likes me. Tris likes me! I fall asleep that night thinking of Tris.

**Tris POV**

Uriah told me he liked me! Even though I already knew he liked me it was nice to hear him say it. I told him I liked him too and it wasn't a lie. I really like Uriah!

**Tris POV**

After everyone leaves I decide to talk to Christina. "Hey Trissy-Boo!" she says. "Hey Chrissy-Boo! Can I talk to you?" I ask. "Yea! Sure!" she's always so hyper. "Okay…Well… I like Uriah!" I whisper. "What did you say Tris?" asks Christina. "I like Uriah!" I say louder. " Oh my god Tris! This is awesome! You have to tell him!" "NO! I mean I already have." "When!" "Last night" I say. " Did he ask you out?" "No." I say with a hint of sadness in my voice. "Well I'll tell you what. Me and Zeke will set it up for you tonight. Okay?" she asks. "Okay!" I say already feeling happier.

**Christina POV**

Tris just admitted she likes Uriah! OMG!

I decide to text Zeke.

_**C- Hey! Guess what! **__**J**__** 3**_

_**Z- Hi. What?!**_

_**C- Tris likes Uriah! She told me! 3**_

_**Z- I knew it! We need to set them up! **_

_**C- Yea! 'Candor or Dauntless?'**_

_**Z- Yup! See ya later**_

_**C- Kk! Thxs!**_

**Z- No problem. ****J**

**Uriah POV**

"Uriah!" Zeke calls.

"Yea!" I yell downstairs to Zeke.

"We are going over to Christina's to play 'Candor or Dauntless'."

"Why?!"

"Remember who will be there?"

"Tris!"

"Yup! Hurry up pansycake!"

When we get there I decide to sit by Tris and we start playing.

When we get there we start playing.

"I start because it's my apartment!" says Christina.

"It's mine too." mutters Will.

"Ya ya." Okay…um.. Zeke 'Candor or Dauntless'?

"Dauntless!" replies Zeke.

" Okay.. I dare you to go to the Chasm and propose to the railing."

" Um… okay."

**{Time Lapse}**

When we all come back we are laughing. Zeke 'proposed' to the Chasm railing and people thought he was absolutely crazy. Which he is. Now it's Zeke's turn.

" Uriah, 'Candor or Dauntless'?

" Dauntless! Tho forth arenth now a Pansycake!"

" Your so stupid! Okay…. I dare you to ask out the girl you like."

"Kk!" I say mimicking Christina's hyper voice.

I look over at Tris and she nods. I dramatically get on one knee and ask the question.

"Tris Prior would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I ask. This is my chance.

"For real?" she asks in a serious tone.

"For real." I state.

" Uriah Pedrad. I would love to be your girlfriend!"

_*** What will happen next? Review to find out! I need at least 5! Enjoy **__**J**__*****_


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 7**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to hear someone knocking on the door. _**Hard**__. _I look at my clock and see that it is _3 a.m. _Why is someone knocking on my door at 3 in the morning? I go and look through the peephole. It's Lauren. I open the door for her and she walks right in. "Tobias. Guess what?!" What could possibly be exciting at 3 in the morning? " Well for one thing we can finally be together in happiness." Lauren says. I must have thought aloud. "Yes you were thinking aloud." "Oh. Sorry. Hey I'll be right back." "Okay but wait." "What?"

"Are you happy Tobias." "Yes Lauren. Of course I'm happy." I pick her up and spin her around and give her a peck on the cheek before I head out.

**Uriah POV**

After I asked Tris out we decided to go to the Chasm. We went to a secret spot that no one knows about (besides me, Zeke, and Tris) and we simply just talked. After about an hour of talking Tris grabs my hand and asks if I want some cake. "Of course I want cake." I reply. So she drags me to the dining hall.

Me and Tris are the only ones in the Dining Hall, so we both just grab a piece of cake and sit down. I scarf down all my cake and stare at Tris while she's still eating. "URIAH!" Tris yells. "Uh… um… What?" I ask being snapped out of my daze. She giggles. "I asked what were you staring at?" "Oh…You." I reply a little embarrassed. "Why are you staring at me?" she asks in unison. "Because you're beautiful." I reply. And I'm not lying. Tris is the most beautiful, kind, sweet, and bravest person I have ever met. "Uriah I'm not pretty." she says suddenly finding her shoes more interesting than me. "Tris you are the most beautiful person I have ever met." I say with full truth. "Really?" "Yes really!" "Well I think your beautiful too." she says giggling. "Hey. I'm not beautiful. I'm hot." "Nah I think your beautiful." she says still giggling.

"Take it back. Or else." I say jokingly. "Or else what big tough guy." she says batting her eyes.

Man she's cute when she does that. Then I think back to what I'm going to do and I….

**Tris POV**

" Or else what big tough guy." I say while batting my eyes.

Then Uriah takes my cake and smashes it in my face! I immediately lean in and kiss him and he kisses back. I make sure to smear the cake all over his face while doing so. I pull back first even if I don't want to. "Hey I got to get cleaned up." I say. "Okay." Uriah replies. "We can clean up in my apartment."

"That's fine." We walk back to my apartment and get cleaned up. Luckily no one saw us.

Uriah starts walking out the door but before he goes he says, "Goodnight Tris." "Goodnight Uriah!" I say and give him a quick peck on the lips.

**Uriah POV**

I'm walking down to my apartment when the last person I want to talk to shows up. Four.

"Hello _Four._" I spit at him quickly like the name was venom. "Uriah." He greets. "What do you want?" I ask getting a little annoyed. "I wanted to tell you that I made a big mistake an-" I cut him off. "You are not getting Tris back! You do not deserve her and I make her happy unlike you!" I say with anger in my voice. "I wasn't going to say that I was getting her back." "Well then what do you want?" "I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Tris and I'm glad she ended up with you and not me. Your right I do not deserve her, but you do. Promise me that you will take care of her, love her more than I did, and don't hurt her. Promise me!" he says with sorrow in his voice. "I promise with all my heart." I reply. I would never hurt Tris. I love her. "Good." he says then walks away. Awkward. I head to my apartment and fall asleep thinking about Tris, when I hear a knock at the door.

**Tris POV**

When Uriah leaves I realize that I have his hoodie on. When we were at the Chasm, Uriah gave me his hoodie because I got cold. I smile at the new memory and walk out the door.

I find Four and Uriah talking. I wonder why so I decide to stay and eavesdrop. My Abnegation side tells me to leave and give it to him later and I was about to leave when I heard Four say, "I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you and Tris and I'm glad she ended up with you and not me. Your right I do not deserve her, but you do. Promise me that you will take care of her, love her more than I did, and don't hurt her. Promise me!" Uriah please promise. Please. I love you. "I promise with all my heart." Uriah says. I feel a sigh of relief and I want to run up to Uriah and kiss him but I decide to go back to my apartment, completely forgetting about the hoodie. I go straight to bed and try to sleep. But I can't. I'm to giddy about what Uriah said. After about 2 hours of trying to sleep I finally accept that I can't sleep so I decide to call Uriah. I call and there is no answer. What if Four hurt him?! _"Tris calm down. He's probably just asleep." _I think out loud to myself.

My worry eventually takes over and I head over. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Finally Uriah answers, "Who is it? And what do you want?" he yells through the door. I can tell I woke him.

"It's the boogie monster! And I'm coming to get you!" I yell through the door in a deep voice so he can't tell it's me. I stifle a giggle. Uriah opens the door, shirtless, with a knife in his hand. When I see him I start to laugh. I can't help it. He really did not know it was me. "Oh… hey Tris!" Uriah says. "Did you really not think it was me?" I ask still laughing. "No. You sounded like Zeke." he says and he starts laughing too. I love his laugh. "So what's up boogie monster?" he asks. "Not much. I came here to give you back your hoodie." I say handing it to Uriah. "Oh…Thanks….. So you just came here to give me back my hoodie?"

"Um… Yea…. But.." I don't finish my sentence. "But what Tris?" Uriah asks with worry in his eyes.

**Uriah POV**

"But what Tris?" I ask worriedly. "I…um heard you and Four talking earlier." Tris says. I feel a sigh of relief. "Oh yea?" I'm actually glad she heard. "Ya…So you're not mad that I listened?" What no I could never be mad at her. " " I say. "Okay. Well I better leave." I don't want her to leave. I grab her wrist. "You can stay here." I say but quickly add, "If you want." I don't want to scare her. "Okay. I'll sleep on the couch." she says. "No you can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." "No Uri. This is your apartment." "You're my guest. And I'm not taking no for an answer." "Fine." she says defeated.

"Goodnight Tris. Oh I am having a party here tomorrow night. You want to come?" "Sure!" she says as she perks up with excitement. "Okay. Goodnight." " Goodnight Uri!" she says with a yawn. I quickly fall asleep on the couch excited about tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soul Mate**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

I walk to Uriah's bedroom and quickly fall into a sleep I have deeply needed.

When I wake up I smell food. I walk into the kitchen to see Uriah making muffins. Yum…. Muffins… my favorite. I find myself staring at Uriah.

"Tris I know I'm gorgeous but do you have to stare?" Uriah asks jokingly.

"Yes. Yes I do." I say. He chuckles at that.

He hands me a muffin and a glass of water and we eat in silence with the occasional stare.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Uriah asks.

"Um… sure. What do you have?" I ask.

" A lot. Come look."

We end up picking a comedy or something and we sit down on the couch. Uriah pats the spot right beside him and I go to sit there. We are dating now so what the heck.

"You can lay your head on my lap if you want to." he says slightly blushing.

I go and lay my head down on his lap and he starts playing with my hair. Soon I start to fall asleep in Uriah's lap. "I love you Tris." Uriah whispers. I would say it back to him but I am to far gone so I just think it.

I love you Uriah!

I wake up, my head still in Uriah's lap. I look up and see him sleeping with his arm propped up on the arm rest and his head in his hand. He stayed. He could have moved. Then everything comes flooding back. Uriah said he loved me. I gently get up so I don't wake him and whisper, "I love you too, Uriah!" I see his lips quirk up to a smile and I gently kiss him and he immediately kisses back. He pulls back and says, "I wish I didn't have to say this but I have to get ready." Oh right the party. "Okay. Christina probably wants to get me ready." I say with a small frown. "Hey it's okay. I'll see you later." Uriah comforts me. Four never did that. "Alright." I say and stop to open the door. "I already miss you Tris!" Uriah complains. "I miss you too!" I complain right back. "Love you Trissy-poo!" "Love you too Uriah-poo!" And with that I walk out the door to Chris' apartment. I guess I live with Uriah now. I need my clothes, but I'll get them after the party. I knock on the door and it swings open to reveal Christina.

"TRIS! I NEED TO GET YOU READY!" Christina practically yells.

"OKAY!" I yell back.

Christina ends up dressing me in a black crop top with a leather jacket and black pants. She gives me a smoky eye and bright pink lipstick. Christina wears a fitted black dress when high heels, but with the same makeup. She gives me a pair of flats and we head off to Uriah's.

Uriah POV

I hear the door open but I don't pay attention to it. I'm in my bathroom shaving when someone comes up behind me and wraps their arms around my waist. Tris. Without looking I put down the razor and put my hands on top of Tris' tiny ones. She puts her head on my back and I feel her smile into it. She looks up in the mirror and I see how beautiful she looks. I gape.

"I know I'm gorgeous but do you have to stare?" she says mocking what I had said earlier this morning.

" I do." I answer back with a smile on my face.

I right then realize how much I love Tris and how much she loves me. I realize that my life is perfect and it will be perfect. I will grow up a bit, ask Tris to marry me, one day have a family with Tris, grow old with Tris, and then someday die with Tris. My life will be full of the people I love and that's exactly how I want it to be.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you too Uriah."

_**The end. Please tell me how you liked the story and tell me what to write next. Please review because I love to read what you think! Enjoy!**_


End file.
